O Real Motivo
by Ikathy
Summary: Pelo qual Elfman não pode chamá-la de Ever. OneShot.


**O Real Motivo Pelo Qual Elfman Não Pode Chamá-la de Ever**

ou simplesmente

 **Reviravoltas**

Para Evergreen, uma rainha deveria manter a compostura independentemente da situação. E por manter a compostura, ela queria dizer evitar reações indesejadas, como se exaltar, parecer surpresa ou demonstrar felicidade. Quando Laxus não estava por perto – pois Laxus era a exceção à regra –, eram raras as ocasiões em que se permitia mostrar um meio sorriso irônico ou uma interjeição de aprovação.

Sempre fora uma pessoa naturalmente fria e insensível e tinha a tendência de desprezar outros indivíduos, então não era tão difícil conservar sua fachada inalterável. Entretanto, apenas por garantia, mantinha um exercício especial para aprimorar O Semblante de Rainha Perfeito: durante as manhãs, costumava se prostrar diante do espelho e pensar nas coisas mais impudicas que um ser humano era capaz de imaginar, concentrando-se em manter a expressão imaculadamente neutra como se tivesse se transformado em uma de suas estátuas.

E assim, Evergreen reinava absoluta em seu mundinho particular, sem que sua paz interior fosse perturbada por ninguém... Isto é, _até_ o dia em que Elfman entrou em sua vida e estragou tudo.

Inicialmente, vira em Elfman uma oportunidade para se vingar de Freed por ter escolhido Bickslow ao invés dela como parceiro no exame de classe S. Na ilha Tenrou, não se surpreendeu ao constatar que Elfman era tão irritante quanto qualquer outro ser insignificante da guilda. Contudo, alguma coisa em particular em sua postura, tom de voz ou no jeito com que ele passava instruções a ela simplesmente a tirava do sério.

Por algum tempo, conseguiu se conter ao respirar fundo várias vezes seguidas. Entretanto, em um dado momento, quando estavam fugindo de uma galinha gigante que os perseguia, um pensamento _peculiar_ lhe passou pela cabeça. Foi muito rápido, porém o suficiente para fazê-la abandonar sua postura inflexível.

Por um milésimo de segundo, lhe veio à mente a idéia de que Elfman ficava muito sexy sendo mandão.

E diante do absurdo, da calúnia, do _disparate_ daquela concepção, Evergreen estourou, deixando de lado todo seu árduo treinamento para ser uma rainha digna, e soltou o maior berro que já havia dado em toda sua vida.

"PARE DE ME DAR ORDENS!"

Como se não bastasse, aquele pensamento a perturbara tanto que não conseguiu voltar à sua postura contida pelo resto do exame.

"NÃO ME DIGA O QUE FAZER!"

"NÃO FIQUE MANDANDO EM MIM!"

"SE VOCÊ FALAR MAIS ALGUMA COISA, _QUALQUER_ COISA, EU JURO QUE TE MATO!"

Pois bem, passada a invasão da Grimoire Heart e o despertar do estágio de torpor em que permaneceram por sete anos, Evergreen reavaliou seu comportamento na ilha Tenrou e decidiu que precisava criar anticorpos contra Elfman.

Os três meses seguintes em que partiu junto de Laxus e o restante do Raijinshuu para treinar foram oportunos para que pensasse com calma sobre suas atitudes. Nesse meio tempo, adaptou seu treinamento matinal, substituindo os típicos pensamentos libidinosos pela imagem mental de Elfman gritando ordens a ela. Nas primeiras vezes, uma veia insistia em pulsar em sua testa, mas com o decorrer dos dias, voltou a ser a Rainha imperturbável de antigamente. Ele poderia manda-la se despir ou coisa pior que ela se manteria inabalável.

Foi com uma atitude vitoriosa que Evergreen regressou dos seus treinos para os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, pronta para encarar qualquer obstáculo que se pusesse em seu caminho... Isto é, a _té_ que Elfman fez algo que ela julgava impossível: ele a fez _corar_.

E o que mais a irritou foi o _modo_ como a fez corar:

"Hoje é um ótimo dia para ser homem, huh, _Ever_?" – e só. Simples assim.

Várias foram as vezes em que se pegou sentada em frente à cama da enfermaria, após a luta dele com Bacchus, observando-o em busca de respostas. Não conseguia compreender como uma simples palavra saída da boca daquele energúmeno tinha o poder de deixá-la tão perturbada.

Por mais que ralhasse com Elfman para não apelidá-la daquela forma, toda vez que ele o fazia seu rosto esquentava. Ao relembrar da voz masculina chamando-a carinhosamente, em frente ao espelho, não conseguia conter os tons de vermelho que dominavam seu rosto. Tentou e tentou, por muito tempo, e foi tudo em vão.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Evergreen não conseguia manter sua pose impassível na frente de outro ser humano. E o motivo para tal era porque provavelmente estava – _eek_! – apaixonada.

Por Elfman Strauss. Um brutamonte grosseiro que só sabia urrar a palavra "homem".

Após essa terrível descoberta e o seu mais eminente fracasso em controlar a situação, decidiu que tentar lidar com Elfman com neutralidade era inútil. Por isso, abandonaria completamente a compostura quando estava junto dele e, dali em diante, dedicaria todos os momentos oportunos que tivesse para fazer da vida dele um completo inferno.

Gritaria, chutaria, beliscaria, xingaria e bateria o pé todas as vezes que Elfman a chamasse de Ever. Faria um escândalo digno da Fairy Tail, mas _jamais_ admitiria que sentia algo por ele.

Dito e feito. Os Grandes Jogos Mágicos terminaram e os dias foram se arrastando. Obviamente ainda conservava seu ar de superioridade na maior parte do tempo – afinal, continuava sendo uma rainha –, porém interagir com Elfman lhe deu a oportunidade de conhecer melhor os outros integrantes da guilda e, pouco a pouco, deixou de achá-los (muito) irritantes. Chegou até a fazer amizade com as garotas que moravam em Fairy Hills.

Mal notara, meses depois, que havia parado de internalizar suas emoções na frente de um espelho e passado a aceitar que nem tudo estava sob seu controle. Isso porque Evergreen estava ocupada demais se sentindo feliz.

E, honestamente, poderia viver o resto de sua vida daquela forma, aos trancos e barrancos, aos xingos e berros, fingindo – e fingindo muito mal – que não amava Elfman, desde que ele permanecesse ao seu lado... Isto é, a _té_ o dia em que ele a beijou.

Mas dessa vez, Evergreen não tentou conter seus sentimentos ou se zangou com ele. Simplesmente se entregou.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu ainda não sei o que pensar desse final, mas é isso aí! (eu acho)

Esse fandom tá precisando de mais ElfEver! ElfEver é amor!


End file.
